


One Direction's Sex slave

by onedirection123



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cages, Collar, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet, Pet Play, Whipping, can't believe there's a tag for that, leash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirection123/pseuds/onedirection123





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Kelsey Stlyinson. Im One DIrection's sex slave. No, its not what you think. Im not constantly abused and beaten and all that shit. they treat me fine. Its almost as if im the daughter of five boys. A daughter that pleases her fathers sexually. I listen. Im rewarded. I dont listen. I'm punished. Sexually. 

 

"KELSEY!!" Harry yelled. 

"WHA?!" i yelled back as i walked down stairs. 

"I'M HORNYYYY" he whined.

"UGH, no. Go fuck Louis right now. I'm not in the mood." i told him without thinking. I forgot that they hate it when i say stuff like that. Well that was a mistake.

"What was that..." Harry asked with angry eyes.

"Ummmm...nothing..i said lets go up to the bedroom babe..."i replied.

"Oh no sweety. I heard that loud and clear. We havent had a punishment in while, now have we? I think we need a checkup. What do you think about that? Huh?" he asked.

"Please no. Harry, please!"

"Sorry sweetcheeks, shouldve thought about that before you opened that pretty dirty mouth of yours....BOYS!? COME DOWN HERE" he yelled. The boys all shuffled in. 

"Whaaa?" Niall asked.

"It seems Kelsey is in need of a punishment." he said while smirking. Niall's eyes, as well as the others, began to fill with lust. Whereas mine were shrinking in fear.

"Kelsey decided to tell me to 'go fuck louis' when she knows we hate that kind of language, tone, and attitude, as well as that saying." he justified. 

Louis walked over to me and grabbed my chin making me look into his eyes. 

"Your going to regret that babycakes." he said. 

"Zayn, Li go take Kelsey up to the punishment room. Me, Niall, and Harry are gonna go get a few.....toys." he said with another smirk.

Oh god. What have I done.


	2. Punishment Time

Liam and Zayn took my arms and dragged me up to the 'punishment room'. I absolutely hated that room.  
As i was taken up the stairs. Louis stopped and turned me around.  
Oh, and Kelsey. Tonight it's fucking 'master'."  
"Do you understand?" I silently nodded with my head down.  
SLAP  
"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  
"Yes."  
SLAP  
"YES WHAT?"  
"Yes...master louis." i said as i looked up. all i saw was a smirk before i was dragged up again.

 

 

As i walked in, i saw the familiar things; whips, table with poles. Cuffs. uhhh. this room gave me shivers. 

"Liam, cuff her to the pole against the table." Zayn said. Liam nodded and took my arms and cuffed my hands. Im almost positve im in for a whipping.....

 

"You bet your ass you are." Liam said. Shit, i must of said that out loud.

"NO." i let the word slip out before even thinking about the consequences. Liam and Zayn froze. 

"Did you just tell us 'no'? Zayn asked. I whimpered but spoke up again, no thinking. Once again. 

"Yes, i did. I dont want to be fucking whipped." I told him, my eyes filled with anger/fear.

Zayn and Liam both looked pissed as hell. 

"LOUIS! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE REAL QUICK!" Zayn screamed. Louis was in the room within about 20 seconds. 

"What now?!" he asked

"Miss Kelsey just told us 'no whipping'." he said with even mored pissed off eyes, if that was even possible. 

"I even asked what she said, and she said, i repeat, " I dont want to be fucking whipped." 

Oh, god. By the time Zayn finished snitching on me, all five boys were in the room. And they all looked beyond pissed. 

"Thank you Zayn for telling me, since you and Harry both had to deal with this _slut_ , you two can whip her first. She's definitly in for it tonight. So, Harry first, go ahead." Louis said. 

shit.shit.shit.shit.shit


	3. Chapter 3

What have i gotten myself into....

"Wait, Zayn and Harry? Which are you two going to do? Whos doing the riding and whos doing the face fucking?"

"I'll do the riding" Harry said with a dirty smirk. 

"OK, Zayn you can face fuck her. Both of you have unlimited whips each to give her. " 

"Bend her over LiLi" Zayn said. Liam pushed my arms and body against the side of the table.

 _SLAP_

"AHHHHH" i screamed in pain. 

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

He did this 10 more times. By the end i was twitching and screaming in pain. 

Zayn handed whip to Harry. 

"Here Harry, you can whip her while i fuck her face." he told him. 

He pulled down his pants, making his hard erection jump out. 

"LiLi, turn her around." Zayn told Liam. Liam grabbed my hair, turned me around and shoved my face onto Zayn's dick. 

Zayn took my hair from Liam's hand and started thrusting my face onto his dick. 

"Suck it slut." he told me. 

I started bobbing my head, knowing if i didnt, it would make my punishment worse.

"ooooo..yes...oi..your such a cockslut, you know that?" he asked me, i didnt respond. 

_SLAP_

"HE ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION." Harry screamed at me, after he whipped me. 

"Ye-yes, im a cockslut master Zayn." 

"Dadda. It's Dadda now." Harry said. Oh yah, did i mention Harry and the rest of the boys also have this age play and daddy kink. I have an age play kink. I loved calling them Daddy Li, papa, baba, dadda, and Daddy Lou. They liked to treat me like a baby. I liked to be treatin like a baby. 

Zayn and the rest of the boys smirked evilly. Zayn pushed my head back on his dick and started thrusting again. Harry also started whipping my ass again. _SLAP_ _SLAP_ Suddenly the pain starting turning into pleasure. I started moaning yes, i admit, i had a little pain kink.. "Oi!" Zayn yelled while laughing evilly. "Looks like Kelsey's pain kink came out again." he said while smirking. "yes, yes it does. Well since this is punishment, looks like we'll have to make more rules. No moaning or making any sounds. Keep going now you two." Louis said. Harry started whipping again. _SLAP_ _SLAP_ Zayn started thrusting for the third time again. Eventually after a couple minutes Zayn cummed in my mouth. And Harry stopped whipping "Swallow it all my little cockslut" Zayn said. "Yes baba." I said. And i swallowed all of the white liquid cum. Harry sat in a chair and lifted me up onto his hard dick. "Start bouncing whore." Harry said. I started bouncing up and down. I never realized how tiring this was. I slowed down. _SLAP_ 'OI, did Harry say you could slow down?!" Lou screamed at me. "N-No Dad-daddy Lo-lou" I stuttered out. I was so close to my orgasm and i was also really tired.

I looked up at the other boys. They were all palming themselves through their jeans at the sight. 

I felt Harry twitch and fill me with his cum. 

"Uhhhhhh..yyaahhhhh....mmm. So good for dadda." Harry moaned out. 

"yes, and since she hasnt made any sounds, she deserves a reward, eh?" Louis said. I nodded quickly. "Haha, you can let go now sweety." 

I let myself go. It was pure bliss. 

"I think you've had enough for one day now. Liam, Niall, and I will have you a different day. Have you learned your lesson babycakes? Lou asked. 

"Yes Daddy Lou." 

"Ok, well Im still a little pissed at you, so no more ageplay until your punishment is over. Your punishment includes the collar, leash and cage. So off you go. Go fetch the collar and leash. Zayn will get the cage." Louis said. I was upset i wanted ageplay, but i didnt dare say that out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

I went and fetched the collar and leash, while Zayn got my cage. Basically i was to be treated like a dog for my punishment. If i did something that was not similar to a dog, i was whipped. During the punishment they all kept whips with them. 

"Here Lou" I said while handing him the two objects. 

"Good girl, you know the routine, on the floor." Louis said. I got on all fours. I felt the all too familiar coldness of the chain on my neck. I shivered. I heard a snap telling me that everything was put on. 

"Alright, there you go. You may go now....But remember the rules!" Louis warned me. 

"Yes Lou." I said before crawling into my cage. Zayn shut the door and locked it. I layed down on the uncomfortable floor and drifted into a dreamless sleep...........

 

 _SLAP_

i screamed in pain. 

"UP Kelsey. We're having guests today." Louis yelled. 

"And since your still on your punishment, you know what that means." he said. He meant that i would have to please them plus still keep the collar and leash on. 

"Yes Lou." i replied. 

_SLAP_

I screamed again at the pain. 

"It's master the whole day to everyone today including the guests." He snapped back

I nodded. 

"Yes Master Louis." I said. 

"Good, now come on, bathroom time. Go to Harry, he'll take you." i nodded. I hated this part the most, i had to use the bathroom outside....just like a dog. 

I crawled up the stair to Harry's room. I knocked at the door. He opened and took a look at me before smirking. 

"Bathroom time?" he asked. I nodded. He smirked again and grabbed my leash and the whip. He hooked the leash on. 

He guided me downstairs and out the door. He walked me to the middle of the grass and nodded his head at me giving me permission. I just sorta sat though, i didn't really need to go...

 _SLAP_

"GO NOW KELSEY!" Harry screamed while whipping me again. 

_SLAP_

I instantly went. I was blushing like crazy. This part was the most embarrassing. 

He smirked before guiding me back inside.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The rest of the day went well. I just sorta sat in my cage and waited silently. I heard a knock at the door. 

Damn. The guests must be here. 

Zayn ran to open the door. 

Oh  
My  
Gosh  
No Way. THEY INVITED MY FAVORITE PERSON.


	5. Chapter 5

Ricky Dillon. 

I ran up to him engulfing him in a big hug, forgetting about all the rules and my punishment. I regretted that almost instantly.

"Kelsey...." Zayn growled at me. I looked him in the eye. Oh shit. Someone is beyond pissed. And to top that off he moved to the right to reveal an even bigger pissed off person....Louis. 

I whimpered before getting on our fours. 

Zayn quickly attached my leash and yanked me back into his grip. He picked me up like i was weightless and threw me in my cage. I whimpered again and cowered into the corner of the cage. 

Zayn growled at me once more before walking away to the other guests. I sighed in relief before i realized that Louis was looking me dead in the eye, pissed as fuck. 

He gave me an evil smirk. "I wouldnt sigh in relief just yet, dont think you wont get away with that little stunt you just pulled. You've earned yourself a public whipping. And guess what...its by none other then our friend Kian." I whimpered even more. Shit Kian was the hardest person ever with whipping. I know from experience..

He grabbed my cage and pulled me into the living room. He placed me in the center of the living room with everyone sitting on the couch around me. I cowered into the corner. I looked up at Ricky. He was mad. Shit. I looked at Kian. He was smirking evilly. I looked at the other guests. Conner Franta and Jc Caylen...

Goodness, what have i done..again....

#####  Hi Guys! How do you like the book so far? Im thinking about deleting it and writing a love story. Whatya think? Leave Kudos!!! Love you guys xx. h5>


	6. Note

Hi everyone.. Just wondering if anyone thinks i should keep writing this?? It sucks I know haha but my writing has gotten better and I'm ready to continue 

Leave a comment if you want me to keep going or start a new story 

Thanks lovelies xx.


End file.
